Gia tin tréla (For the Madness)
by Tetsuya Himura
Summary: It's now been five years since Krona saved them. Five years since she died. Everything was going smoothly. That is, until a new threat arises. With the help of two students, (who've been attending DWMA since they were 13) can they defeat this new threat? Rated M for violence, lemon, and strong language. OCxOC Some SoMa. Genres: Drama, adventure, romance, hurt/comfort. Plz no flames


So, I've got a new story.

.

.

.

Yep.

So, I just wanted to clear a few things up.

This takes place after what happened in the manga version, not the anime version. Also, DWMA is now in Japan, not in Nevada. It's just because it has something to do with the plot. Also because it's weird that a whole city of Japanese speakers lives in an Amurican state. Ha ha. :) Okay. Sooo... yeah.

Oh, and the moon is no longer black. It's back to it's normal creepy self. And only people who are either meister or weapon can see it with that weird face. Other people see, well, the normal moon.

Okay, I'm done confusing y'all now, I hope you enjoy this prologue! Bai!

* * *

?'s P.O.V

I walked into the living room, stretching and yawning. I scratched my bare chest and earned a quirked eyebrow from my partner.

"What?" I asked. She looked away, her golden blonde hair swishing over her shoulders. She flopped down onto the couch and arched her back, a position that I was very, _very, _used to. I eyed her white bra and panties that were only partially hidden by the aqua blue silk bathrobe.

"How are you wearing anything extra on a day like this?" I asked, bewildered. She laughed.

"You're as much Japanese as I am, you should know that some silk stays cold even on hot days. How do you think they stood wearing summer kimonos back in the old days?" I shrugged.

"I'm the language, you're the history."

"And the culture."

"Shaddap!" I laughed. I frowned at my shorts, as if that could make them turn into one of those pairs of air-conditioned sweaters, but in shorts form... Whatever.

'My brain isn't working right in this heat...' I thought to myself. I went to the kitchen and got myself a glass of water, drinking it before splashing more on my face and hair. I turned my back to the sink and leaned against it, hands clutching the edges of the counter.

"So _hot!" _I groaned. I glared at the air conditioner that didn't turn on when I tried it in the morning.

"Why won't it work?" I complained. I walked towards it and smacked it.

"C'mon, just work!" My partner glanced over and snickered.

"Hey, genius. It's not plugged in." I looked at the plug. Sure enough, it wasn't plugged in. As I bent down to plug it in, she said,

"You know, last night you did _fine _with plugging it in." I rolled my eyes as the air conditioner started.

"Smart ass."

"Last night you said that I had an amazing ass." I stalked over to her and she sat up. I traced her jawline with my finger and asked,

"You never stop do you?" She kissed my nose before whispering in my ear,

"And we can't stop..." in a sing song voice. I leaped away from her dramatically.

"No! Please no! Before I go deaf!" She laughed.

"Ah, Cyrus. Glad I don't live anywhere near her!" I walked to the fridge and commented jokingly,

"You make it hard to live here."

"That's what she said." She retorted slyly. I chuckled.

"Queen of Comebacks..." We went silent for a moment before she said,

"Well, thank you for that delightful *cough*horrible*cough* trip down memory lane! Let's move on!"

I sat down next to her after grabbing an iced tea out of the fridge.

"DWMA students are having a party at a dance club."

"Why would I wanna go there?"

"They have a bar..."

"So?"

"And we're out of drinks."

"...Fine, Saturday night is boring anyways." I gasped, feigning hurt.

"Even with me to entertain you?"

"Ha! Learn some new tricks ya old timer!"

"Old timer!? I'll show you old timer!" I grabbed her and pinned her arms down with one hand before tickling her neck. She started laughing. She gasped out between giggles,

"You won't be getting anything for about a week if you don't stop!" I looked down and saw her perfect foot hovering in a dangerous position.

"Crap." I let her go and kissed her before she could do anything.

"You wouldn't be able to go that long without me either!"

"You're right."

She pushed me off and stood up. I watched as she stripped off her bathrobe and hung it on a chair before she grabbed some clothes from a dresser. She took her bra off, (I was focused now,) and put on a silver tube top under a black corset. Next came the dark, dark navy short shorts and the black buckle gloves. She put her hair up in a pony tail and walked to the doorway.

"Well, we've gotta go and do some work before tonight, hm?" I jumped up, grabbed a white army tank top and pulled on my own combat boots before following her out.

"Let's go, Tetsuya."

"Got it, Rei."

.

.

.

Little did we know that at that moment, our carefree lives were changed.


End file.
